familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 35626 |population_density_km2 = 417.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 1082.2 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 261 |elevation_ft = 856 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US-WI_type:city(32647) |latd = 43 |latm = 10 |lats = 44 |latNS = N |longd = 88 |longm = 7 |longs = 2 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = 262 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 55-51000 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1569346 |website = |footnotes = }} Menomonee Falls is a village in Waukesha County, Wisconsin, United States, and is part of the Greater Milwaukee area. The population was 35,626 at the 2010 census, making it the most populous village in Wisconsin.http://www.legis.wisconsin.gov/lrb/bb/07bb/pdf/740-777.pdf It is the fourth largest community in Waukesha County. The village's slogan is "More than a village". History The village was incorporated in 1892. It was named after the Menomonee River, which flows through the village and subsequent waterfall located in the heart of the community. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of , of which, of it is land and is water. Neighborhoods Fussville is a neighborhood of Menomonee Falls located at . Fussville was once a separate unincorporated community; it was annexed by Menomonee Falls sometime between 1950 and 1960.Sussex-Lisbon Historic Society, Land Divisions Within Waukesha CountyFussville Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 35,626 people, 14,567 households, and 10,028 families residing in the village. The population density was . There were 15,142 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village was 91.6% White, 3.0% African American, 0.2% Native American, 3.5% Asian, 0.4% from other races, and 1.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.0% of the population. There were 14,567 households of which 30.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.1% were married couples living together, 6.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 2.9% had a male householder with no wife present, and 31.2% were non-families. 26.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 14% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.97. The median age in the village was 43.3 years. 23% of residents were under the age of 18; 6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.5% were from 25 to 44; 29.6% were from 45 to 64; and 17.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 48.2% male and 51.8% female. Government Menomonee Falls has a governing body consisting of a Board President and a six-member Board of Trustees. The current Village Board President is Randy Newman.The Trustees are: Sharon Ellis, Dennis M. Farrell, James A. Jeskewitz, Michael K. McDonald, Stephen C. Raymonds, Jeffrey R. Steliga.http://www.menomonee-falls.org/index.asp?nid=292 Economy Magnetek and Kohl's are based in Menomonee Falls. Top employers According to Menomonee Falls's 2012 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Menomonee Falls CAFR the top employers in the city are: Education Menomonee Falls School District operates the public schools in the area. Saint Mary's Catholic School, Calvary Baptist School, Grace Lutheran School, Bethlehem Lutheran School, and Aquinas Academy are private schools.http://www.bethlehem-wels.org/school%20information.html File:Menomonee Falls, WI on January 22, 2014.tiff|Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin, as seen on January 22, 2014. Notable people * Mark Borchardt, independent filmmaker * Brett Hartmann, National Football League punterBret Hartmann * Andy Hurley, drummer of Fall Out Boy * Elmer Klumpp, Major League Baseball player * Justus Henry Nelson, Methodist missionary in the Amazon * John H. Niebler, Wisconsin State Assemblyman * Vic Perrin, actor * Richard Riehle, actor * Lolita Schneiders, Wisconsin State Assemblywoman'Wisconsin Blue Book 1995-1996,' Biographical Sketch of Lolita Schneiders, pg. 37 * Barry Schultz, professional disc golfer * James Sensenbrenner, U.S. congressman * Mike Solwold, NFL player * Peter J. Somers, U.S. congressman * Jessica Szohr, actress * Bob Uecker, baseball radio broadcaster * Joel Whitburn, music historian * Mark Wilson, five-time winner on the PGA Tour References External links * Menomonee Falls village website * Menomonee Falls Public Library * Menomonee Falls Lions Club * Sanborn fire insurance map: 1910 Category:Villages in Wisconsin Category:Villages in Waukesha County, Wisconsin